


您的服务型仿生人

by LinC229



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 3p, ABO, Alternate Universe, M/M, 双飞, 暗示混乱关系
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinC229/pseuds/LinC229
Summary: 朋友点文明示900盖文汉克3p，暗示4人混乱关系ABO世界观，汉盖双O全文完结800盖番外0/1





	您的服务型仿生人

1

RK900的黄圈与医疗仿生人的一齐转动；他不紧不慢地步入病房，回身将门锁紧。“已为你们办理好出院手续，安德森副队长，李德警探。”仿生人用他最没感情的语调说，以免两个卷着被子背对背的男人再次和对方呛声。

“他从刚才就睡死了。”汉克安德森说，声音嘶哑干涸，年长男人从被窝里伸出手，费力地够到床边一瓶插着吸管的水。RK900向前跨步查看另一张病床，盖文李德比昨晚被送来急诊时的状况好多了，除却把自己团得更紧以外，不再裸着上半身呈谵妄状态，血压和心率也降回了发情期正常水平。RK900捏住被子一角往外拉开——浓郁的甜味几乎立刻漂满了整间屋子。

“恶。”盖文李德被子盖脸地说，瓮声瓮气的，“我受不了再被老头性侵犯了——你闻闻这是人该忍受的味道吗？”

(分析:空气中信息素浓度，29%来源：汉克·安德森，34%来源：盖文·李德...）  
(分析完毕.)

“李德警探，安德森副队长和你都与RK型警用仿生人搭档，这也是为你们的健康考虑。”RK900说。

“是啊，不仅没有灵得要命的嗅觉还没有性欲，多方便啊！”头昏目涨的人类说。RK900把垛在地上的几团衣物分开，找出盖文李德需要的，一件黏湿的三角缎带内裤和配套胸罩从他手中滑下去。没有人提起这是怎么回事。盖文李德的脸上好歹有了点血色。

多亏一夜的专业医疗护理，RK900不必再像弄来这两位兴奋剂中毒者一样手提肩扛地把人类们抱出医院大门。盖文李德走路稍显轻飘，巩膜猩红，像流窜在外的红冰毒虫，汉克安德森看起来比他恢复得好一些，但醉酒步态显著。RK900落后他们几步。

“为什么我还得和他——”

“RK800-51康纳型正在进行为期一周的机体检查。在此期间内我作为同型号仿生人，将接受他的全部工作移交。‘照料汉克安德森的日常起居’排在他的日程表首位，加了星标。”

盖文李德皱着眉头打了个响鼻。警探僵硬地抱着臂，每隔三秒钟在座位上悄悄地挪移一下，而银发的副队长如泥塑木雕，连一眼都欠奉。出租车行驶到安德森宅附近时被叫停，汉克安德森只是简短地对仿生人表示拒绝后摔门下了车。

回到家的下一刻盖文李德迫不及待把RK900直吞进去。正处于发情期的Ω亟待受孕，他湿润滚烫的生殖腔迎合着900每一次抽插，宫口吮吸龟头，试图榨出膨大的结以占领自己。RK900由口腔挥发出的仿α信息素恨不得让盖文李德把他的舌头都吸到吞下去。“我、我就喝了几杯。谁知道该死的酒保往里兑了什么禁药！抑制剂不起效……”人类哭诉着不知道哪天的遭遇，时间已经变成一团浆糊，在咕嘟起泡的脑浆里滚动。他的双眼被泪水糊满，900仍然直身站在刚进门的玄关里，瓷砖地板上全是盖文李德滴下来的体液，有前面的，主要还是后面的，他湿得就像个1L润滑剂瓶，稍微一捅就能伸进三根手指。仿生人抱起人类的腰，重重按下，把他钉在自己的仿真阴茎上，小腿四处乱挥着，脚尖触不到地面，逼出盖文李德高亢的呻吟声。

结展开了，零点五秒后RK900死机一样地停止了全部动作。盖文李德抽搐了几下，把翻到一半的白眼垂下来，敲了敲钢筋铁骨的长期床伴：“嘿——怎么回事！宕机了吗？”

“红色警报:汉克·安德森的生理参数失控，他需要立即接受治疗。”

“哪条™的程序告诉你™要现在提这档子事啊？！”

仿生人的双手重新落回人类腰间。但更怕的事随之而来，RK900将人类猛地向上一提，“啊啊啊啊！！！！”盖文李德破音的惨叫声约莫响彻隔壁几块玻璃。

“结合程序一旦启动，一小时内将无法关闭。由实践证明，开始后15至30分钟之内，依靠物理方式分开仿生人与人类，有93%可行性人类不会受伤。”

RK900播报://性爱模式/意外/说明书，而盖文李德口齿不清地在他双臂之间蜷起来，浑身颤抖着，阴茎喷出一股又一股水液，混着浊白色成股沿大腿内侧流下，乳胶结充满存在感地剐过Ω生殖口和整个生殖道，啵一声从肛口拔出就像红酒起塞：“这是谋杀……谋……”

“我需要立刻了解安德森副队长的状况并向模控生命和RK800回报。”RK900说，黄圈一转，“在保证他的生命迹象后，我们仍可继续本次标记行为。我已将机体生理状况存档以便于你调出。李德警探？”

弄脏了自家沙发的盖文李德在上面摊手摊脚，想，操你妈的RK800！操你妈的康纳，操你妈的肉棒900。操你妈的仿生人关节术。如果就地办了900，他会不会被回来的RK800再殴打一次？盖文的视线一直落在RK900敞开的长裤裤裆上，自己甚至没有意识，“操…操。给我十分钟。不，五分钟！”

“你现在的身体状况不适合出门。”900已经开始在穿衣镜前整他硬纸板一样的黑领子，“我强烈建议由我——”

盖文李德一把提起裤子。“你他妈自己去了能干嘛？干死那条更年期综合症的老狗？”

RK900健步如飞捞住在自己的尿里滑了一跤的盖文李德，点按解锁已授权大门，期间一直捉着人类的腰：“是的。这正是RK800-51康纳型委托我的星标任务。”

他觉得手底下的人类颤抖了一下。那很明显。  
2

他签入了RK800-51的授权，但…“他没有告诉你安德森连个指纹锁都没有吧！”盖文李德抱臂大笑。RK900按了三分钟门铃之后走向侧窗。期间盖文李德摸遍全身，从裤兜里搜出一枚钥匙。“祈祷他还没换锁吧。”人类低声说。RK900将被手肘撞碎的玻璃定为不可控因素损失。

盖文李德往汉克安德森的衣橱去了趟，再闪现时穿着件松垮肥大的，汉克安德森的家居服（圣伯纳犬不再试图衔着他的手把他往外拖了），动作熟稔到无需RK900帮助。“那儿是浴室——哦，当我没说。康纳早就把这些东西和你分享了。”盖文李德这话说得非同一般的正经，仿生人径直向发出警告讯号的人类位置走去。

屋主在浴室蒸腾的雾气里一头栽倒了。半截身子在浴缸里，半截身子在外，像玻璃杯里溢出的一滩水。盖文李德在门边咋舌：“我们是不是来晚了？”

雾气太重，RK900把他从滚烫的池水里拖出来，除了监测心率状况外还伸手摸了摸他的腺体位置。“得到RK800的暂时性标记后，安德森副队长的身体状况有很大改善。”他黄圈了一会儿之后说。

“我猜那东西掉了，劳驾咱们今天可能都得在这过夜了。”

“李德警探，暂时性标记在半个月后才会消除，期间不妨碍正常的生理活动；你们昨夜比赛饮用违禁品是导致信息素失控的主要原因。”

盖文李德笑了笑，他还有点恍惚，一脸的我下次还犯。900抱着那包浴巾里的年长男人，终于完全踏入他的私人领地，盖文在他们身后咔哒一声关上了卧室门，他光着两条腿踩到床上来。

盖文李德摇着屁股，熟门熟路在床头柜翻了半天，塑料袋和纸盒互相摩擦的声音吵得汉克安德森皱眉欲醒。在纷纷被模控生命派来的仿生人侵占生存空间之前，两名关系屌差的警官经常（就繁重的工作日程而言经常）共度发情期。这对改善他们屌差的关系毫无帮助，狗汉克的子宫和他人一样有点精神问题，盖文李德尽量不去想半年前被对方沾着潮吹和不知道什么其他玩意揍在他脸上的一拳，只因为他忘乎所以进得太深了，后来再也没进过他家门。“安德森。”他背着身问，在仿生人面前克制突然而至的紧张，“我放这的玩具都被你藏哪去了？”

“……你怎么在……康纳。”汉克安德森呢喃着。

“我是，副队长。”

“——RK900？！”

RK900康纳型正无辜地看着他。RK900的声音有一些微小的异变，那令人恨得牙根痒痒的幽灵800仿佛正附身在他的仿生人上。

“我觉得你自己的声音更性感。”盖文李德瞪着仿生人仿佛要把他烧穿。

“……你们怎么在这里？”汉克安德森双眼微张。他的肌肉状态很差，高热和异样的欲望从后穴流出，温热地沾湿床褥，而他甚至不能绷紧身体。

“醒得倒是快，现在你是不是得咬他一口……”盖文李德原本理所应当的话逐渐小声。因为RK900回视着他，说：“暂时性标记并未被消除，安德森副队长只是被拖进了发情期。”

“所以？”

“我可以散发RK800-51使用的仿α信息素，进行腔内安抚。可能的性交时长：1小时以上。这是最有效率的方式。”

盖文李德说“我恨你。”，像每次被RK800操熟了的时候那样真挚。他说过很多遍，但亲眼所见900将仿真阴茎搁在汉克安德森肚子上还是第一次。更高更强更大，他不得不认同模控生命的升级理念，也许三秒钟？蓝眼的仿生人额角光圈闪动，就他所知，仿生人都没有穿内裤的习惯。RK900仅仅解开了腰带和裤链，未作出模拟性唤醒的辅助动作，那根外部环绕发光节点的仿真阴茎体就像吹了气的气球一样膨胀、尖头翘起，顶端开口处滴下透明水液，黏稠地在手掌里打滑。RK900将润滑剂涂匀整支仿真阴茎，分开汉克安德森被热水烫得通红的双腿，抓住他的膝窝。年长人类软得像刚刚烤发的白面包。

“快速安抚程序倒计时开始。”RK900说，歪着头夹住汉克安德森一边脚踝，“请您不要妨碍我，这对稳定你的激素水平是必要行为，汉克安德森副队长。”

而被他呼唤的人类还没有能力反抗他。盖文李德俯下身，用舌头撬开汉克安德森闭得死紧的牙关，从鼻腔里哼出急促的喘息，两种迥异的气味激烈斗争。年轻人类从灰色胸毛间穿过手指，捏住汉克安德森挺立、膨胀成双倍大的莓色乳头，对方咬得越狠，他下手的力气越大。汉克安德森的舌头在他嘴里抖了一下，分泌出大量唾液，有些兜不住沿着嘴角流下，盖文知道这是RK900插进去了。现在他的仿生人全身都散发着RK800令人作呕的仿α信息素气味，就在他旁边，操着RK800的保姆后爹；甚至可能还是在RK800的授意下。他喉结一动，吞咽下更多的汉克的唾液。

RK900前几下很慢，但次次穿刺到最深处，紧接着速度就快了起来，溢出色情淫乱的水声，听得汉克安德森头皮发麻。“他可比你的罐头男孩好用多了。”盖文李德得意洋洋，伸长胳膊，把不断耸动的RK900的屁股拍得啪啪作响。仿生人很沉默，他没有像RK800的指示那样时刻吵闹，纠缠着逼问汉克安德森的感觉如何。他的视觉系统被打开了录像功能，与人类性交的影像实时上传，他看向连接处，仿真阴茎作为外接分析装置即时生成Ω的体液分析报告。盖文李德“啵”一声离开汉克安德森的嘴，跨骑上对方鼓胀的腹部，阴茎精神，龟头上下划动着汉克安德森有些水汽的体毛，留下圈占领地般的饱含气味的体液。

RK900同样在看着他，盖文李德能感觉到，被两根仿生手指潜入屁股，他示威般高亢呻吟起来，含混吐出哼哼的汉克安德森一巴掌压下他的头颅，“呃……！”额头碰额头撞得盖文李德眼冒金星。

“你他妈干什么？！”

“你叫得再大声点，隔壁街区都能听见。”接受部分安抚信息素的汉克安德森找着点力气，掐住嘶嘶怒吼的盖文李德后脖子像强抱凶恶流浪猫。那很有效，RK900将对策写入记录区。

“之前怎么没听你抱怨过。”盖文李德皱着眉咧开嘴，“怎么，被α操惯了就翻脸不认人吗？”

不是说这不刺激。仿生人的肩背线条因用力而贲起，他的头微向下垂，双臂纹丝不动，维持着撑起年长男人下肢重量的动作。仿生人在床上的样子甚至比他工作时更加冷静，每一个步骤都由计算完成，可以让人类获得最大的快感。“RK900……”盖文李德将手伸到前面，握住自己的阴茎上下撸动，在RK900的手上操着自己。仿生人把一根手指抽出来，沿着后穴画圈，湿漉漉水线。盖文李德立刻就折下了腰呻吟着：“求求你，900，啊啊……”他好像在风浪中抓住了唯一一只安德森牌充气垫，后者承受了大部分颠簸。

3

盖文李德摇着腰，就差对RK900喊出来这不够。他需要更多的肢体接触来对抗不安全感——“知道了。”RK900说。盖文李德的腰下沉，那只攥成锥形的手心里放着一个不断吐水的东西。

后穴吞进汉克的阴茎时他觉得一阵荒谬的熟悉感。以前汉克安德森用过手，用过塑胶玩具，双头假阴茎甚至产卵器，但从没有把他那根表征不正常、更偏向β甚至至比β均数更长的阴茎插到另一个Ω发情期充血肿胀的生殖道里去。并不是说汉克安德森能比RK900更填得满他。汉克安德森正因为后者的规律顶撞而释出水液，盖文李德的臀缝凉凉的，900转而托住了盖文李德的屁股，只允许他在总长的三分之二处欲求不满地耸动着。

“你有54%的可能伤害到安德森副队长的白膜结构，或是睾丸压伤。”他的仿生人说，声音没有一点波动，嘴唇在盖文李德脖子上游移着，舌尖喷出的含信息素呼吸是RK900独有的，沾上年轻人类的腺体外围。盖文李德因为隐约的刺激收紧了肠道。“滚！滚出去！”汉克安德森突然惨叫。盖文李德不自觉放开被抓扭得满是褶皱的床单，“喂……”

他迟钝地想，这下完了，汉克安德森会不会再一次暴起伤人？幸而RK900打得过，所有枪都被放远了，他低头看了看，年长Ω的表情恐慌里夹杂着欲望，阴茎仍然高昂，直挺挺卡在他的生殖道里。

“RK800-51没有告诉我生殖腔是你的交媾禁区。”RK900说，“正好相反，他传输来的数据说明——”

不断旋转的黄圈变红，RK900闭上嘴然后插得更了，静止不动。RK900结的彻底展开甚至能从盖文李德的小腹摸出来，但是在汉克安德森这，变化实在太微小。RK900放下他。盖文李德又快速地起落了几个回合，被另一个Ω的信息素标记生殖道带来敷辣椒般的感觉，整条肠子像着了火，脚腿打颤，一只手撑在汉克的肚子上。他找着换了好几个地方，直到汉克安德森发出和之前完全不同的痛嚎。

RK900转而把汉克安德森翻过来，跪在床上，捞着松弛的两胯狠狠捣入。乳胶结从吻合生殖腔口到顶上子宫底，他依照远程发来的建议，把模式调成非匀速随机。躺在最下方的盖文李德几乎被年长的人类整个遮罩住，他吸吮汉克安德森随RK900插入摇晃的阴茎，时不时吐出深喉，下唇被磨得红肿，手指探到会阴处揉按。盖文李德亲吻着汉克安德森的小腹，隔着一层脂肪从外部挤压生殖腔，RK900制止受难者想要逃离的动作，向下固定着他的腰椎。汉克安德森没机会呻吟怒骂，他的嘴正被盖文李德的下体塞得满满当当，年长者因双方的刺激正恍惚地舔舐着，粗糙舌面划过不断抽搐的穴口，盖文李德几乎用后面的嘴把他的舌头都挤住。

汉克安德森很快又射了，混着体液和稀薄精液喷在盖文李德鼻梁上，柔软湿热的生殖腔剧烈收缩，温顺地裹着RK900的假阴茎，几乎能摸着他的屁股感受出颤动的频率。人类们急促地喘息着。仿α的射精过程漫长而折磨，大量精液将子宫内分泌的润滑液湖泊挤出去，RK900的大腿打湿了一片，呈现光洁的象牙色。汉克安德森塌着腰向前爬去，脸颊潮红，贴在冰凉的湿漉漉床单上，徒劳地想要逃走，但他被钉在耻辱柱上，乳胶结拉伸他的子宫，以盛下更多含RK800信息素的精液，以半点也不康纳的方式。虚弱和倒错感让他的前端又流出一串液体。他像一具趴在底特律警局物证室地板上的尸体，浑身赤裸，头朝左偏，银色头发遮住眼睛。

RK900的脖子已经被抱住了。盖文李德挂着满脸汉克安德森的体液含住仿生人下唇，一只手穿过双腿间，陷在自己肠道里辗转碾磨前列腺，快速地自慰着。“操，”他恶狠狠地说，“你们有完没完？再看一会儿我都萎了。”被RK900轻轻撸了几下就交代出来，全射在汉克安德森背上。RK900抽出年长人类体内软化的阴茎，挂着RK800和汉克安德森的结合气味，直接抵入盖文李德湿得淌水的生殖道。

盖文李德因过大的信息素冲击暂时失去意识，半分钟之后才意识到有人靠在他的肩上，啃咬着他的后颈。四根手指仍然陷在肠道内，磨蹭着旁边把他塞得满满的仿真阴茎。有人抓着他的手臂。

RK900的气味在他的脖子上。RK900抓着他的手臂不放。盖文李德几乎能在自己体内握住仿生人的阴茎，伴随着插入和抽出扩张生殖道。尽管仿生人无法授孕，感觉却像生产。

“900……——，900…………”

盖文李德失去焦距的眼睛不断流泪，他的腰背弓成一个酸痛的弧度，不断挣扎着，床被摇动得框框直响。他呜咽着，恳求900的仁慈，求他再插深点，再狠点。从没这么像个婊子。和他躺在一起的汉克安德森不知道什么时候已经侧过身来，阖着眼，仍握着自己的阴茎快速撸动。他们几乎是同时爆发，盖文李德被抬着屁股灌入RK900的仿真精液，子宫口痉挛锁死α乳胶结。盖文李德的体内现在有四种气味的体液了。

 

————

 

“李德警探，安德森副队长？”

汉克安德森发出厌烦的咕哝声。RK900在喝第二袋蓝血，喝得很急。盖文李德的脑子混沌了好一会儿才能处理现实。房间里开着大灯，他抬起一只手，看到食指中指间透明的黏液丝，说：“恶……”

“玩你自己的去。”汉克安德森把毛手从他眼前抽回来。

“如果睡在被严重打湿的床上，你们有83%几率受凉，影响明天正常工作。”RK900继续说。他咕咚一声吞下最后一滴，湿润的吞咽声对处于不应期的人类毫无诱惑力。

“休想让我动……”

盖文李德沙哑地说，他有尊严。

END


End file.
